a day at the festival by Tommy Hiragizawa
by Hinata's Heart
Summary: translated to english Haruhi acts weird ... tamaki is lost ... Host goes to the old school of Haruhi! ... Mori and Haruhi are fighting ... The shooting game hitachiin? ... what else will happen ... you to discover


This is not my fan fiction I just translated it to English, it my be hard to fallow due to rough translating skills, the credit for the fan fiction belongs to Tommy Hiragizawa

A day at the festival ...

By: Tommy Hiragizawa ...

The characters are not mine ... TT

Chap. Unique ...

The Host club is open

Everyone in the 3 º music room worked in their respective offices and their respective clients, all busy, but one of the hosts ... the only woman in the Host has been somewhat "distracted" so to speak ...

Haruhi-kun ... Haruhi-kun - they called their clients ...

Eh? ... oh, excuse my rudeness ladies, I've been a little distracted ... - Apologized the girl dressed as a boy ...

Haru-chan is acting strange - Haninozuka said.

Ah - found the taciturn boy ...

Haruhi-kun ... you feel bad? -

This came as a whisper to the ears of the king ...

you feel bad Haruhi? ... NO! ... MY DAUGHTER IS GOING TO DIE! ... - TOT - ... YOU DO NOT WANT TO DIE! - Shouted with Haruhi in arms ready to run with one of the many doctors of nursing courtesy of the company Kyouya ...

Tamaki-sempai! - Tamaki stopped short - I'm fine, I will work - is removed from the arms of the king and returns to his table ...

Haruhi no appreciates the efforts of his otou-san - tamaki is made ball in a corner of the room ...

And in truth she was not physically ill or something that can be cured with medicine ... just ... those days was very thoughtful ... I thought of something long round you mind and heart ... or rather someone ... thinking about the love that slowly forming in his heart for his Sempai ...

Host club activities have been completed

Haruhi, being so distracted lost customers ... I will add to this to your account -

Kyouya-sempai ... I did not owe them anything - ... -U

Then you owe us ... to see ... you have 3 burgers, say 300 yen - (I think Kyouya is already addicted to Donals Wc (I am not informed of the value of the yen or the price of a hamburger in Wc donalds ... (in the anime, of course)))

When he took his things a leaf falls from his notebooks, which is made by Honey-sempai ...

Haru-chan ... you stopped this invitation! - Says running up to her ...

Invitation? - Tama-chan's eyes in stars ... runs and taking the hands of Mitzukini the leaf ... - HA ... RU ... HIIIIIIII - says dark side ... - Because we said we would go to a school festival commoner ...

School plebeian plebeian school - chanted the hitachiin ...

This ... sempai ... -

So plebeian school, I studied more thoroughly as to maintain their finances - the boy's glasses gleamed wickedly ...

Haru-chan, Haru-chan ... true that we can go? - The eyes of Mitzukuni were lit with emotion ...

Is at nine o'clock on Sunday -

If, we're going to go home with Haruhi! - Tamakin was dreaming ...

Oh yeah, we so keen to see Ranka-san -

The memory of the coup in the wall made Tamaki shiver ...

Maybe I'll see you in your school Haruhi -

but if Ranka-san is a beautiful person - Kyouya says as she strokes your portfolio ... (Of course, Ranka-san gives enough material to get rich selling ... more than it already is ... out of those funds will be money to pay his father's company? ... Is a mystery that never we can solve ...)

Takashi ... go to the school of Haruhi ... - Said the little Honey moved to his cousin.

Ah -

0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning ...

Mori was in the limo with Honey, a pie eating and the other taciturn as ever, but there was something different that day ...

Takashi -

Ah -

Tell today ... after all, have a chance -

Ah - Takashi said as he smiled as only he can ... Mitzukuni and returned to what he loved most ... CAKE! ...

0o0o0o0o0o0

In the house of Haruhi ...

oh, Kyouya-kun, is it, Haruhi will soon be ready -

Ranka-san hai -

Soon came the Hitachiin also ... the two dressed in new outfits, designed by her mother for the occasion, say to mingle among the people ... (I think your clothing brand "look at me I'm rich" are not going to achieve)

Haaaaaruuuuuhiiiii - both said to enter the house with intent to annoy ...

Yet low - says the guy that almost lenses fell asleep ...

I'm ready, now go out - heard of the girl's room.

The door brought down a simple long-sleeved blouse and a skirt to the knees collegial style ... Kyouya is worth mentioning that it was the dream and Kaoru was running like crazy looking for a new pitcher in order to catch the drool that his brother threw ...

eh ... guys ... What happens? - She asked innocently ...

KAWAIIIII - Hitachiin shouted as he hugged the girl and Kyouya returned to its natural state.

Haruhi! ... otou-san is happy, you look beautiful! - Shouted Ranka ...

"Bloody bas ... a, not, if my dad" -

Below the table ...

Kyouya I spent some money to Ranka, to thank this for hiding all the clothes of the girl ... XP.

Haru-chan! - Heard the other side of the door the voice of Honey.

Takashi ... remember that Haruhi's house is like a dojo, you have to take off your shoes when entering -

Ah - says more serious than usual.

Do not be nervous, everything will be fine - said the boy adult air ... (Kawaiiiiii)

Ah - the door opens and receives Haruhi ...

Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai, hurry, the expected -

A. .. ah - just hearing the voice of his cousin Honey knew something was going on and when I finally looked up from Usa-chan to Haruhi realized because his cousin was acting so weird ...

OHAA! ... Haru-chan Kawaii! -

Ah - Mori said.

Gra ... thanks - she was also nervous to see him in those clothes so ... (Dilo! ... SEXY) ... wore a shirt open at the last buttons, a black dress pants, shoes and elegant on your wrist a gold watch ...

Soon ...

boys beware - Haruhi's father cried - and not let Tamaki worm away from my baby! -

that we Ranka-san! - Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison and began walking toward the school of Haruhi ...

5 minutes later ...

Hikaru and Kaoru were carried by Mori-sempai and non-load bearing so much ...

much ... walking ... tired ... water ... - Babbling both choirs including its more tired they were.

"Bloody bastards! -

0o0o0o0o0o0

On the other side of town! ...

Where the hell is HARUHIIIII SCHOOL! - Tamaki Sou was lost and crying like crazy, shaking the shoulders of his poor driver ...

0o0o0o0o0o0

oahhh ... this is your old school, Haru-chan? -

hai -

is old ... - Hikaru said

and small - completed Kaoru ...

classrooms are of many students and often do not have good workshops, and facilities that are old and are used by all students ... -

poor ... poor commoners - the twins embraced Haruhi with compassion ...

they think if we split, we here in two hours - - X

SR hai. - And ran Hitachiin.

Mori-sempai ... Honey-sempai do you want to go see the demonstrations of Kendo and Karate clubs? -

Sugoii, if, say, right Takashi? -

Hai -

And you Kyouya-sem ... - But Kyouya was gone - well, let's see tournaments -

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ohhhh! ... Weid looks, is the market for commoners - Tamaki said excited seeing everything - but not school Haruhi! - Again to shake the poor Weid ...

Otou Haruhi-san is lost! -

0o0o0o0o0o0

Young! - Was heard in amplifiers - those who believe can beat the champions of Karate and Kendo school come to the main field!, You can win double passes to the fair in town! -

Haru-chan! ... "I can participate? - Honey said ...

Hey ... Honey-sempai, just not too hard on them - said the girl a little nervous because I knew the strength of his sempai ...

Takashi ... you too right? -

Ah -

So come on! - Took the hands of his cousin and Haruhi to go running to the main field ...

0o0o0o0o0o0

In another part of the school sporting Hitachiin in shooting games, trying to win a stuffed animal, and another one for Haruhi ... Well, then tell them that person ...

In that Kaoru does not target shooting in the last y. ..

Kaoru looks, got them - said Hikaru happy.

Hikaru - looks eager to mourn - sorry, I did not get the bear ... - Looks down.

Kaoru - hugs - do not worry about it ... take mine - gives it and look into my eyes ...

Hikaru - it embraces the well.

Ah! - MOE flares almost burned the school ...

Who are they? -

Do not know, but ... ah, how nice! - Shouted the girls here and there, while they smiled for having achieved its purpose.

0o0o0o0o0o0

no, no, no, your movements are slow - Mitzukuni said amid his battle - it hurts that is not here Chika-chan, would have been a great opportunity to fight -

Haninozuka home ...

Mitzukuni no more cakes, no more cakes - Chika said a traumatized in a corner of his room.

And with Mori ...

damn, I did not win - Kendo champion said of the school, but before he could say anything more Takashi had already given his shot taking it out of combat ...

and the new champion is ... What is your name boy? -

Well done Mori-sempai -

Uhaa! ... you did very well Takashi -

Takashi Mori then ... What else? -

Morinozuka -

Ta ... ta ... Takashi ... Mori ... Morinozuka -

Ah -

All students and professor of finance knelt bowing Kendo ...

Mr Morinozuka forgive us, we knew it was you, I was an apprentice at his dojo - said the professor.

And we are devoted fans of his family - told the students.

Ah - the only answer ...

At that time a large crowd was asking for an autograph ... Kami by not realized who was Honey, if not ...

0o0o0o00o0o0

Meanwhile Kyouya is amused in academic competitions, displacing some people betting and consulting in the accounting records of the school ... and then go borrow money from Haruhi to buy some burgers and coffee commoners.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Returning with Haruhi and the others ...

OHAA! ... do not let me see Takashi - said the little trying to break through the ball people ...

do not understand why they do that ... and not because Mori-sempai just not going ... -

of the latter Mori just heard ... "Mori is simply not" simply the misunderstood.

well, this is something stupid and superficial ... completely stupid ... -

"So I'm dumb, shallow and stupid" -

Mori was opened through the crowd and reached the girl looking straight into my eyes ...

So I'm a fool - said record breaking time talking ...

Mori-sempai ... I ... not that ... see -

I am not interested to hear - said seriously.

Do not behave like a child! -

Now stupid than I am a child - he walked out the door.

Listen! -

I have nothing to listen, Mitzukuni, see you later to make it - and went ...

Haruhi begins to mourn ...

look for it, I know it will happen if you talk to -

but ... -

anything, may be the last time you see it -

how? - The tears stopped falling to hear that.

We have to go to Paris ... he did not want to go, but if you do not clarify things ... I know, will not want to be -

Honey-sempai -

Hai -

I apologize to the other, I will look -

Haru-chan Hai -

0o0o0o0o0o0

oh ... a cafeteria of commoners ... - Tamaki said, looking all around with stars in their eyes ...

but not the school ... - Commented to scream again until ...

my lord, finally arrived -

you who are here - said the twins to see

this is the cafeteria of Haruhi ... -

finally di! - Tamaki was happy ... - Bravo! My! Mon ami! Mon ami! ... Yahooo! - Jumping the blond ...

but, sir, because here is the car? - Looking curiously at the limo of Tamaki impaled on a wall and Weid being treated by doctors Ouran ... (God knows where they came from)

flash back ...

Tamaki-sama, to where? - Weid said ...

On the right, not left, right, but not to the left, or was it right? ... -

The limo zigzag Tamaki is doing on the street.

my lord, you'd better stop, you do not know where to go -

no! - Is going to Weid - we have to go to school for my little - take the wheel with his hands and began to move in all directions ...

my lord .. beware! -

ah! - Heard the cry of both slammed into a wall ...

End Flash back ...

and that's what happened -

and why the brain is stopped. they said in unison.

Eh? ... my brain ... which is a brain? ... waaa! ... my brain! ... brain where you are! ... Has anyone seen my brain! - Tamaki running around with his hands on his head ... (For me he was late for the distribution of brain)

The Hitachiin grinning shrug ...

0o0o0o0o0

Haruhi looked everywhere for Mori, but was not with him. Sought in the cafeteria, where he saw Tamaki running around asking for your brain ...

After the games looked and saw a bunch of kids talking about a couple of close-knit brothers surrounded by flames of MOE, offices ... Kyouya was found rummaging through the secret files until he got into the men's toilets ... something that many men did not ignore the Hentai crossing, which had not left the ... everyone stay until the fireworks and campfire, did not break a promise ...

0o0o0o0o0

A few hours earlier when they all gathered ...

where is my daughter? -

Haru-chan was to apologize to Takashi -

Haruhi Mori-sempai and fought? - Asked the Hitachiin.

No! ... our family is falling apart! -

0o0o0o0o0

Haruhi missing arrived at the site review ... was there, watching the stars from the roof ...

Mori-sempai - said it and turn it the only had a cold look - please listen to me - the non hear, was about to happen to his side to go but she would not let him and hugged him from behind ... - Please, excuse me -

His eyes widened and he turned to listen to her to hug ...

I hear you - said even serious

you did not hear me completely, I did not mean that ... -

then? -

well ... well ... -

Mori-sempai look - Tamaki says out of the pot with a TV.

Tamaki TV ...

Mori is in the midst of the mob ...

do not understand why they do that ... and not because Mori-sempai just not going ... -

well, this is something stupid and superficial ... completely stupid ... -

Tamaki drops the TV. and disappears ...

is that true? -

hai -

Mori-sempai ... I ... I do not know what to say - behind Hitachiin Haruhi appeared with posters ...

I ... Mori-sempai ... I do not want that fence ... I will not sit at home ... I mean ... feel at ease ... -

Haruhi, do not read, tell me you feel - Hikaru and Kaoru are crestfallen.

I miss you, you are the most important to me, so ... lo ... I love it - tears welled in his eyes asking to be released ... long time not crying ... but that time was totally worthwhile.

He did not know what to say ... (Never speaks), never expected to be reciprocated, but when she felt the girl trying to break free of the hug was when he reacted ... embrace tightened and lowered his lips to hers and before touching them only said 2 words ...

I also - and kissed her actions by telling them what he knew not express in words.

0o0o0o0o0

In the fire ...

The fireworks were seen in the sky and all the Host having fun, each in its own way ...

OHAA! ... how beautiful ... really Usa-chan - She looked at her pussy ...

KAWAIIIIIIII! - Screaming girls around him.

Nee ... years old friend ... how are you? - Asked a

18 - smiled at the boy ...

KAWAIII! - Screamed even more.

Nee ... Hikaru, we all are looking, I have fear ... -

Kaoru ... I am here with you - he lifts his chin to look him in the eye - we lie together we have nothing to fear -

Wahhhhh! - More kids screaming in the faces redder than a ripe tomato and other faint ... Tamaki caught one on his way to the ground ...

I can not have a princess as you drop the dirty floor if your body is as pure as her soul -

Kyaaaaaaaaaa! - The poor girl can not stand.

And for their part Kyouya had a small business where they charge per piece of dance and kiss on the cheek ... and as expected, at least had a row of 300 girls.

0o0o0o0o0

The fireworks are beautiful -

Ah -

Both were sitting on a bench in the school, she leaning on his shoulder as one of the hands remained on whether the waist.

I love you - heard him say and the emotion he embraced with such exuberance that the boy's face was right in her chest, which at that time was a bit more developed and levaba tight clothing that he could notice even more .

She blushed for his actions and saw him take one of his hands to his legs and the other replaced its face while the latter rose to kiss with passion lie Haruhi was swayed by his feelings ...

Mo. .. Mori-sempai - said trying to contain a moan ... which failed, while filming his lips down her neck ...

Takashi - said while devouring his collarbone just giving him to understand many things.

The lay on the bench knowing that no one was around and his hands ventured na find the skin under the white blouse.

Ta ... Takashi - she sighed, her hands drawing each of the muscles of the boy for about the clothes yet. Mori felt tongue lick his skin to return to her mouth to devour it again in a kiss ...

Takashi ... to ... - He was about to lose the ability to leave things there, but to hear the appeal of his "girlfriend" was stopped.

He got up and leaving it up also surprised to feel his hand to take y. ..

someone we can see, go somewhere else - he whispered in her ear. They got up and left, in the hand, she will guide you to where they were headed. They reached the room where things were kept on the stage and leaned forward against the wall kissing her fervently, true to its title wild boy, again sowing the seeds of passion that gradually turned into fire, consuming them .. .

she pushed him and was led right up to the gym mattresses where they finally let her under him, removing his clothes leaving her half naked body.

She was another story, the passion was consumed, so little effort was stripped of that shirt he had left speechless from the start, but much more excited to see the perfect body.

Her underwear, boxer shorts and even on ... rubbing their skin but by having both wished, her hands on her breasts and then removing the bra and use your hands to make a girl moan. With one hand kneaded the right breast, while the left was licked, bitten, kissed. She arched to offer more to the boy, his hands took off the belt of his trousers slowly opening his fly ...

Soon the two were completely naked, stroking up and down, kissing desperately ... and made her desire to do something he ever thought to do in his first time ... gaining momentum took over the game, leaving him under her, kissing her neck and licking every part of his perfect torso.

His hands flew to his member restoring ties all the pleasure that minutes earlier had given him ...

Haruhi ... I ... I ... I come - and with that she stopped his game, that did not end there. Leaving it again under the weight Mori just stopped to ask permission for what would ...

She said yes with her eyes, letting the penetrating tough but at the same time with all the tenderness that can result, beginning to rock leaving their bodies fit and are separated as much as they could until finally their bodies exploded in pleasure. Making her feel his hot seed inside and feeling it the way it tightened its walls excitingly painful and strong ...

Takashi! - Shouted before the power of orgasm end ... while the fell beside her exhausted ...

Haruhi - called

Mmm ... - Answered

Tonight the raisins in my house - he bit the tip ...

Mjm ... - Said she

I love you - looked into her eyes ...

In the distance we heard ...

Haruhi !...¿ where are you my child? -

You better leave this for a while but - said she still on the lips along with Takashi.

Ah - the only nodded giving weight away from its delight to see her dress before her eyes ...

0o0o0o0o0o0

3 years later ...

Renge! -

Ah, you're late Kaoru - leave the girl.

Sorry love, but he was finishing Haruhi's dress - the guy apologized.

No problem - kissed him - but Hikaru had asked for help -

Was a little busy - making it a nod and she could see them approaching the older sister of Kyouya's arm ... (What is wrong with falling in love with a wholesaler?)

Konichiwa hikaru, Ootori-san -

Konichiwa Renge-kun, you better go into the house, otherwise we will miss the ceremony - said the sister of Kyo-chan.

Hai - answered all three in sync.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Takashi, hurry, do not want to wait to Haru-chan -

Ah - said little nervous

Calm down, everything is fine, we're with you - said the boy into a more mature tone.

Hai - responded with a smile

0o0o0o0o0

you look beautiful Haruhi - said one of her cousins to Haruhi.

Thanks, but I'm nervous -

Is normal, but you love him and that is important -

She just smiled thinking of what would become his life with his beloved Mori.

0o0o0o0o0

I'll take it to the altar - Tamaki said.

That is the job of Otou-san - Ranka said

So I'll take -

No ... -

What if ... -

No ... -

What if ... -

No ... -

What if ... grrrr -

Grrrr -

Grrrr - ... both are looking to kill.

Soon ...

Haruhi walking to his girlfriend being carried by one arm for his Otou-san and the other by his Otou-san.

otou arigato-san - Tamaki looked after - Otou-san - and smiled and walked away to shake hands with her future husband ...

gua!, My baby is getting married! - Cried both - Otou-san is proud! -

0o0o0o0o0

The ceremony was old-fashioned as any in the reserved and conservative family Morinozuka, Haruhi looked beautiful and he is more handsome than ever and at such times in each heart was recorded on "accept" the other.

0o0o0o0o0

I love you Haruhi - whispered in her ear as they walked away in the car to the airport to go to their honeymoon.

And I have many reasons to not live without you -

Ah? - Asked the

One, I love you very much, the other is that I could not tell our son that if asked by his father -

Ha .. Haruhi - his eyes were two plates by the impact of the news ...

I love pregnant - told the hearing.

I love you -

He hugged her, taking her hands into the belly of his wife, welcoming your little one, feeling happy with life that fate had given him. First be a Host, and finally meet her love her to death.

End ..

KONICHIWA! ... readers know, this fic I dreamed .. hahaha, well, not everything, one day while he slept I dreamed of since the fight ... (of course I woke up and realized or because it was the fight) to where it began to kiss ... but ... then woke up because of my mother and I could not keep dreaming about my cute Mori ... bua! ... TT

I got to do it in pure moments of boredom at school ... rather what I did in all kinds .. lol ... is my second MoriXHaruhi ... the couple is pretty, but I did because I love Mori! ... but anyway, to finish ... All scenarios were my old school ... lol, is a Catholic school ... lol ... what makes a repress that ... lol ...

Hope you like it, even what my weird imagination wrote ...

Meg: hey, do not say that, at the end of the day I tu!

Shut up ...

I hope that the father spend reading this fic ... write us soon ...

Ah .. but one more thing ... for my friend Janet Okashira ...

Who told you would not do the fic with Haruhi Honey ... clear that I will ... to complete my goal and I only need the Haruhi and Kaoru, the Honey with Haruhi and Tamaki to Haruhi ... hahaha ...

Well, anyway, see you then ...

Attn: Tommy ...

Pd: Let reviews ...


End file.
